Forever After
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: This story takes place after Season 8.. Tony and Angela plan their wedding, and we see the wedding! :) At least my perception of it.. And their life together forever after.


**A/N: This is a story that all **_**Who's the Boss?**_** Fans have been waiting for! The union of Angela Katherine Bower and Tony Morton Micelli! Are you as excited as I am? **_**For this story, I'm making Tony and Angela a little younger. You will find out why soon enough =) In the series Tony and Angela were in their early 40s when the show ended. In this story, they are in their late 30s.**_

Angela sat on the couch and looked all around her. It was peaceful and serene. Tony was at an interview at the local high school, Jonathan was at orientation for college, Mona was on a date, and Hank and Samantha were out looking for an apartment. She sighed. This was the life. Angela was sitting on the couch curled up with a book. She'd be reading about half an hour when Tony walked in the front door.

"Angela?" He asked. She didn't look up at him because she didn't hear him. He got closer to her. "Angela?" Finally, she looked up at him.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"No, I've been reading." Tony nodded.

"That's obvious." Tony smiled. He loved her and was excited for their pending marriage. "We need to talk." Angela took her glasses off and sat up.

"What's going on? What's the matter?" Angela asked. He sat next to her.

"I think we should talk about the wedding."

"Do we have to cancel the wedding? Are you sure you want to marry me?" Tony laughed. He took her hand in his.

"Angela, of course I want to marry you. I love you."

"And I love you." Angela said quietly. Tony kissed her softly. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"We need to set a wedding date." Angela laughed.

"I guess we do." She paused. "What day do we think would be good?"

"I'm not sure." Tony sat there and thought for a moment. "What do you think of June tenth?" Angela looked at him.

"Tony, that's next Saturday." She stated and he smiled.

"I know. I'm tired of waiting, what do you say?" Angela sighed.

"I don't know..." She paused and then smiled. "You know what, I love the idea."

"You do?" Tony asked.

"Yes. It's time to stop holding back and just do it. We love each other and it's time that we show everybody else."

"So you're okay with this?" Angela nodded.

"Yeah, I'm really okay with it." Angela said softly. "Let's do it." Just then, Hank and Samantha walked in the front door. Angela and Tony looked over at them. "Hi guys. How was apartment hunting?"

"Awful." Samantha replied with a sigh. "It's difficult to find a place when some people are so particular." She glared at Hank. Hank sighed.

"I just know what I want in a home Samantha." Hank replied. Tony laughed.

"Not all people are like your mother and I, Sam." Samantha looked at Tony.

"You and mom stayed in Brooklyn. We barely moved from the time I was born."

"That was because I played second base and your mom didn't want to move by herself." Tony looked at Angela. "Marie had Mrs. Rossini to sit for Sam when she needed to go out and we both grew up in Brooklyn." Angela smiled.

"Well that's good. I grew up right here in this house. Mother, daddy and I lived here when I was growing up. When daddy died, I went away to school and mother lived here for a while, until she got her apartment. When I got out of school, Michael and I bought the house from mother and I've lived here ever since. Then, it's just expanded because I had Jonathan, then you and Samantha moved in with us, then mother came to stay; now it's expanding even more because Samantha's starting her family here." Tony looked into Angela's deep eyes. They could almost feel what the other one was feeling.

"Are we going to tell Hank and Samantha the decision we made about the wedding?" Tony asked. Samantha sat in the chair closest to the door and Hank sat on the arm of the chair holding Samantha's hand.

"What's going on?" Samantha asked obviously worried. Angela laughed.

"It's good Samantha; I promise." Tony looked over at Sam.

"Sam, Hank. Angela and I have set our wedding date." Samantha sat up a little straighter.

"When is it?" She asked curiously.

"Next Saturday." Samantha fell back in the chair.

"That's so soon."

"That's just it Sam. It's not." Tony said. "Angela and I have been planning this wedding for over a year. I think we're finally ready to just jump in and get married."

"Well I'm very happy for both of you." Hank said. "I'll be proud to call you my stepmother-in-law Angela." Angela laughed.

"Thank you Hank." Angela said and squeezed Tony's hand. "I've waited a long time for Tony to ask me to marry him, and then it took a long time to get to this step of getting married. We have everything set up. I have my dress; Samantha and mother have their dresses. You and Jonathan have your suits. It's going to be fine." Angela smiled at Tony.

"Where are you going to get married at?" Samantha asked. Tony and Angela looked at each other.

"I'm not sure. Were we discussing have an outdoors wedding?" Tony asked. Angela nodded.

"That's one thing we talked about. I would like that. Maybe by a pond; I had a big wedding last time, so something intimate would be wonderful." Mona walked in the front door, but everybody was so intrigued in the wedding talk that nobody saw her.

"So it's settled. We'll have the wedding outside." Tony said.

"You all are still talking about the wedding? I think you've planned just about every detail of the ceremony already except the date." Mona stated. Angela smiled.

"Come here mother. That's one thing we need to talk about." Mona walked over and sat on the edge of the couch.

"What happened?" Angela looked at Tony.

"Why does everybody think something's wrong?" Then Angela looked over at Mona. "Mother, we have set a wedding date."

"Finally!" Mona exclaimed. "What's the date?" Angela and Tony exchanged glances before she sighed.

"June tenth." Angela stated. Mona sat there counting the days in her head; then she looked between Tony and Angela.

"Angela, that's just Saturday." Angela nodded.

"We both know that, but we're ready to do this. Neither of us want to hold it off any longer. I love Tony, he loves me and we're ready to spend the rest of our lives together."

"You've already spent eight years together. You raised each other's children; what's the big deal now?" Mona asked.

"Mother." Angela warned. Mona laughed.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding." She kissed Angela's cheek. "I really am happy for you."

"Really?" Angela asked with a smile. Mona nodded.

"I've known Tony was the man for you ever since I almost ran him over with my bicycle eight years ago."

"Mother, how did you know? You didn't even know him." Angela said. Mona patted a spot over her heart.

"I just knew. You're my daughter. It's hard to explain."

"I think I know what you mean. I have some feelings like that with Jonathan." Then, Jonathan walked through the front door.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jonathan asked. Angela jumped up and walked over to him. "Hi mom." He said and gave her a strange look.

"Jonathan, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yeah?" He paused not sure what to say.

"Tony and I finally set the wedding date. I would like to ask you to give me away." Angela said. She looked down into Jonathan's eyes. "I know it's a big responsibility and if you don't want to, you don't have to." He looked up at her.

"I'm not a little boy anymore mom." He said. "But I would love to give you away. I would consider it an honor because I have been the man in your life for the longest time. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be getting married now." Tony leaned up.

"Uh, Jonathan, I think I have something to do with that." Angela laughed and looked at him.

"Oh Tony." Then she looked at Jonathan. "I know what you mean. I never would have needed a housekeeper and somebody to take care of the house if it wasn't for you."

"When are you guys getting married?" Jonathan asked.

"Saturday."

"This Saturday?" Jonathan questioned and Angela shook her head.

"Tony and I have been preparing for this wedding the last eight years we just didn't realize it until this last year. Tony's trying to get a job teaching at the high school, and I have the Bower Agency. I know we'll be happy here."

"But what about Iowa? What if they wanted you back?" Mona asked Tony. He looked over at her; and then locked eyes with Angela.

"Nothing is an important to me as being with Angela. She makes my life complete. I'll be happy doing whatever as long as I'm with her."

"Oh Tony." Angela said softly.


End file.
